You Can't Always Get What You Want
by just-grey
Summary: Wilson/OC. When Wilson finds a woman shivering and injured on his doorstep, will it lead to friendship? Or something more? And what happens when a snow storm hits?
1. Talk

**A/N:**_ I wanted to try something a little different. And my best friend encouraged me to do this. So. Here we are._

* * *

Wilson's eyes were strained as he tried hard not to close his eyes. The words that danced across the page were starting to get blurry. He decided to finally head home.

He passed Cuddy's office as he left the building. He would have gone in to say goodbye, but she seemed to be in another arguing match with House – again. He shrugged his pack more onto his shoulder and walked out into the chilly air.

He made his way to his car, closing the door with a small 'thump'. Wilson made his way to his abode.

Distorted lights and many cars danced across his window, he finally arrived home as he passed the second stop sign.

He slowly walked up to his driveway, but paused in confusion as he heard movement form behind. He slowly, and cautiously, turned around.

He was shocked at what he saw.

A woman, no younger than he, stood before him. She had a small cut on her head and she was shivering violently. He rushed over to her. She was not wearing a jacket; as her arms were cold to the touch. He shook his jacket off and wrapped it around her as he led her into his home.

She, nor he, spoke a word as he quickly set her on his couch, running off to grab a couple blankets. When he came back, she was beginning to doze off. He hastily shook her awake.

"Miss! Miss, you need to stay awake. Can you hear me?"

She nodded slowly, opening her eyes. Beautiful and bright blue eyes stared back at his brown orbs. She was still shivering, but less than before. She tilted her head, slightly damp, wavy, dark blonde hair falling around her shoulders.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion.

He grinned slightly.

"My names James Wilson. You were out there wandering by my house in the cold. Mind telling me what happened?"

He got up, and stood before her. She shrugged.

"I'm not really from around here. I just moved here from Sweden, so I don't really know a lot about the streets."

He nodded. And she continued.

She blew an annoying piece of hair out of her face

"I . . . ran into a tree. And it didn't help that I left my phone in my hotel either. So. I started walking. But, obviously that didn't help."

He chuckled softly.

"Well, lemme take a look at that cut for you okay?" She nodded.

He went and grabbed a small med kit and sat in front of her.

"So. What's your name, strange stranger from Sweden?"

She laughed and he smiled; her laugh sounded beautiful.

"Ellen. My name is Ellen."

"Well Ellen, it looks like you just found yourself a new friend."

Ellen smiled.

* * *


	2. Smiles

Wilson smirked as Ellen winced over dramatically.

She rolled her eyes as he laughed.

"That stings."

"Well it should. Otherwise I'd have to question my doctorate."

She raised her eyebrows as he finished.

"So you're a doctor then?"

Wilson smiled as he carefully put a small bandage over the cut.

"Yeah, I am. I specialize in oncology."

She raised her eyebrows once again, wrapping the blankets closer around her.

"You don't look like a doctor."

He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his kit.

"Is there a certain appearance I need to have so that you'll believe I'm a doctor?" He asked with humor.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well . . . no. It's just usually doctors are old and fat." She laughed. "Okay. Never mind. That sounded ridiculous."

Wilson made his way down a hallway and Ellen turned her head in confusion. She was about to voice herself when he came back. He was carrying grey clothes.

"Here. You need to get out of those clothes."

She smirked and took the clothes. His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! No, no, no that's not what I meant! I mean, not that you aren't a pretty girl. Because you are. What I meant was-"

She laughed as she spoke. "I know what you meant. Where's your bathroom?"

He sighed and led her to his bathroom. She slowly closed the door with a smile on her face.


	3. I Am

Wilson set up the couch for Ellen as she took a warm shower. He did feel a little weird about having Ellen in his home, but shook it off instantly. She was a genuinely nice girl, and not to mention very beautiful.

As he finished laying down the rest of the thick blankets he noticed she turned the water off. Wilson went into the kitchen as he heard her emerge from the bathroom.

Wilson put some water into a pot and set it to boil. He then grabbed some small ingredients and set it on a counter. Ellen must be hungry, and he knew he was, as well.

Ellen walked into the kitchen, having not seen Wilson in the living room. She had a towel in hand and was still drying her wet hair. Wilson turned around at the sound of her feet across the tile.

"Hey! I thought I'd make us some soup," he said with a smile.

She sat down at the table, and turned the chair around to face him.

"Sounds great. I haven't eaten since lunch."

He smiled again and turned back to the pot, stirring in some noodles.

"So Ellen, what do you do for a living?"

She picked at her nail before answering.

"I dig up dead things." Her answer was quite nonchalant. Wilson sputtered.

Ellen laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"I'm an archeologist. I dig things up. Preferably dead things. They're usually in sand. Gets quite . . . dirty, if I do say so myself."

She crinkled her nose as she went back to picking at her nail.

"Oh, well . . . that must get interesting."

Ellen shrugged, wet waves of hair bounced slightly.

"Yeah it does. I came here because I was offered a teaching job. Thought I'd do something different for awhile."

He smiled as he tasted the soup, thought for a moment, and then added some more pepper.

Ellen smiled at his actions.

"So then you've never been to America before?" Wilson asked in curiosity.

Ellen nodded.

"Well, I've been a couple times. But its usually get on a plane and back again. I've never actually stayed more than a day or two and I've certainly not wandered around the streets."

Ellen grimaced.

"I probably should have though, before attempting to drive at night."

Wilson chuckled softly. He turned round and gathered two bowls. Then, he served Ellen, set her bowl in front of her and did then same for himself.

Ellen took a bite hurriedly. Wilson smirked as she devoured her soup. He ate almost as fast, but paced himself – unlike Ellen.

"You know, this is really good!" Ellen said as she ate.

Wilson laughed.

"Yeah, well I just may let you stick around awhile. I got plenty more where that came from."

Ellen hid a smirk.


	4. Only in Dreams

**A/N:** _Sorry for the short chapter, but I feel alot actually takes place in this chapter. Thanks for all your feedback, and please, leave me some more! :)_

* * *

Snow was falling extremely hard, Wilson noticed, as he looked out his large window. The fireplace was on in an attempt to warm up his small place. He turned to find Ellen sitting on her makeshift bed, rubbing her hands together and staring at the fire.

Wilson frowned, then, silently, made his way to Ellen. She looked up in confusion at him, but he paid no attention. He simply wrapped his large, soft, warm hands around her small, cold ones. He rubbed them together, creating friction and an undeniable spark. Ellen instantly felt warmed up, to no doubt.

"Um, thank you," she said, very low. He could barely hear her.

"No problem," He said as he smiled.

It was genuine. All his smiles were genuine, Ellen noticed. She slowly removed her hands, and Wilson too took a step back. Ellen cleared her throat.

"Well. So, it's getting pretty late. I'm gonna head to bed, and I suggest you do the same." Wilson smiled once more before retreating down the hall. Ellen heard a door shut, the sound of its small 'click' barely registering in her ears.

She finally lay down, pulling the warm and fuzzy blanket down with her. She was lucky, she had to admit. If James hadn't found her and took her in, she could have been dead by now. Especially with the heavy snow making its way down from the dark grey skies.

Ellen sighed, readjusting her pillow. She snuggled deeper into the couch, sleep already beginning to claim her.

As she finally fell asleep, the last thing she remembered was James' soft, genuine, kind smile.

Ellen smiled in her sleep.


	5. Just a Little Trouble

Ellen woke to the sound of Wilson's voice. From what she could decipher, he was talking on the phone, due to the fact that she couldn't hear who he was talking to – and she doubted he was talking to himself.

She rose off the couch slowly, she still had a small headache and moving fast didn't do wonders for her head.

Ellen sat for a while, still trying to wake up, still quite groggy. She never really was a morning person. She, on a habit, reached for her phone – expecting a text message from one of her crazy friends. When she couldn't find her phone, she panicked. Those messages always made her day, and her friends usually got worried if she didn't message them back. What was she going to do now?

"_House, you're just going to have to deal with it. And stop bugging Cuddy! She's called me twice already…"_

Ellen frowned. What was going on? Was James in some kind of trouble? She got up, but quickly sat back down and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, feeling a ice chill running along her arms. It had certainly gotten a lot colder, she noticed.

She followed his voice and ended up in the kitchen. He was standing, his back to her, and was still talking to whoever this House person was.

"Uhh, James?" She spoke softly.

He turned around quickly, smiled, and then frowned.

"House shut up! What? No!"

Ellen shook her head in confusion, and Wilson waved dismissively.

She shrugged and sat down at the table. She picked at her nails again and Wilson smiled.

"House I'm gonna have to call you back…just, I don't know, use the water cooler. Of course I don't know if it will work, but try it anyway, something's gotta work. Yeah. Alright, goodbye House."

Wilson hung up the phone with a snap and directed himself at Ellen.

He clapped his hands together and readily looked around the kitchen.

"So. You hungry?"

She shrugged.

"Sure."

He smiled at her and turned away, heading for the refrigerator.

She got up and wandered around as he rummaged around in his kitchen, looking for something to make. She found a window and peeked out. Her eyes widened.

"James?" She called, panicked.

He quickly reemerged in the living room where she was, staring with her wide eyes out the window. He winced.

"Oh. Yeah, I was going to tell you about that."

She looked back at him, incredulous.

"And when exactly?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"News says not to leave our homes until the roads clear up. My colleagues are stuck at the hospital, thankfully we're here so…"

Ellen looked back out the window and grimaced. White, grey clouds and snow covered everything. Sharp winds ran across streets. She sure as heck wasn't going to make her first day of work.

She looked back at Wilson. He smiled at her unconvincingly.

Ellen sighed and tried to smile back.


	6. Getting There

**Note:** _No, I am not squeeing that the new X-Files movie is on Friday. I swear._

* * *

Ellen sat on the floor, her finger tapping her chin in thought. She made a move to raise her finger, but pulled back and narrowed her eyes.

"Ellen? It's been ten minutes." Wilson said impatiently.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She picked up her hand again, biting her lip, and moved a piece swiftly, knocking over one of his own.

"Aha! See? I told you I was good." Ellen smiled smugly, staring down at James' fallen queen.

He laughed and smiled, nodding along the way.

"Okay, okay you're right. So. Another round?"

Ellen shrugged and stood, stretching her legs and arms.

"Meh, this is getting kinda boring. I'm startin' to feel like an old lady with all this chess. Do you have cable?"

He chuckled and nodded, cleaning up the board and pieces. He stood as well and opened up the entertainment center's doors, revealing a television. Ellen grabbed the remote and looked it over for a moment before pressing the 'on' button.

She turned and sat down, patting her hand next to her. Wilson nodded and sat next to her. He smiled when she found something she liked – making a small squealing sound.

"Oh! James, The X-Files movies is on!"

He laughed loudly, reaching an arm to lay behind her shoulders.

Ellen bit her lip and sighed. Sure, she may have just met James, but she was already becoming quite fond of him.

They sat, watching the movie for about an hour and a half before the screen started to get fuzzy and eventually went completely black.

"Aw! Come on!"

Wilson smiled. He tightened his grip on Ellen's shoulders – his arms had suddenly made its way from the couch to her shoulders, and she obviously didn't mind, as she had scooted closer to him.

She smiled as he pulled her closer to him, turning her head to look at him. He looked back, his eyes turning darker by the second. They stared for what seemed like hours, when merely seconds had passed.

Wilson cleared his throat softly.

"Right. Well it's late."

"Yeah," she said, softly, and he had to strain to hear him.

Wilson leaned in to her slowly, as she did the same. He captured her lips gently, his hand rested on her arm. The kiss was soft, slow and short, but it made Ellen smile briefly. Wilson sat back a bit, staring at Ellen.

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, smiling fondly at her.

I'm gonna head to bed," he whispered.

She nodded as he stood, and grinned as he took her hand, pulling her with him.

"Come with me," he pulled her to him, and she kissed him soundly.

"Okay."


	7. The Almost Calm After the Storm

**A/N:** _I'm not making any promises that this will end all happy and mushy. Just, you know, letting you all know._

* * *

A chilly draft crept its way into the room and Ellen snuggled closer to Wilson. He, in turn, wrapped his arms tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to him as well. Ellen sighed in her sleep, her breath hitting his bare chest in short and cold beats. Wilson shivered, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around them tighter. Ellen smiled in her sleep, Wilson as well.

Soft snow fell from outside the window. The storm from the previous day had calmed remarkably, the streets had become clearer. Though, through all this, Ellen and Wilson had stayed in bed, in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully. That is, until a loud banging from the front door was heard.

Ellen immediately shot up, rubbing her tired eyes and pulling a sheet around her. She weakly slapped Wilson on his chest, as he did not wake up at the annoying sound.

"James," She hissed, her eyes already drifting shut.

"Hm?"

"Somebody's at the door," She whispered.

Wilson opened his eyes, squinting at the morning light. He sat up, quickly giving Ellen a small peck before getting up, throwing on a sweatshirt and sweatpants as he did so.

"I'll be right back."

Ellen nodded, throwing on one of Wilson's shirts as he left, feeling too exposed for her liking. She heard Wilson walk to the front door and open it, and then she heard talking – loud talking.

She slowly got out of bed, her teeth chattering slightly at the cold. Ellen walked toward where the loud voices were coming from. She stood by the hallways entrance and watched as James, a man with a cane, and a woman with dark hair spoke.

Ellen peeked out from the dark hallway, watching as the dark haired woman argued with the man in the cane. James stood in front of them, rolling his eyes. Ellen giggled softly. She quickly covered her mouth, hoping James' guests hadn't heard her.

Unfortunately, the woman had. She slowly raised her eyes to set on Ellen, narrowing them as well.

Ellen's smile faded quickly. The dark haired woman had spotted Ellen. _Uh oh…_

"Wilson?" The dark haired woman addressed James and pointed to Ellen. The man in the cane raised his eyebrows as he too spotted Ellen.

James turned to see Ellen standing in the hallway, pulling the shirt she had borrowed from him further down.

"Oh."

"Oh?! Cuddy drags me down here to make sure you didn't die and you got a hot chick in here? Where was I in all this Wilson? Oh, right, I was stuck with Party Pants here at the hospital." The man in the cane exclaims.

Wilson's cheeks redden. He beckoned Ellen over to them. Ellen slowly and hesitantly walked toward James, her eyes following the woman and the man.

Wilson cleared his throat, looking down and Ellen feeling just as uncomfortable. She feels the man with the cane staring at her.

"Um, Ellen. This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Greg House, my colleagues and friends."

Ellen smiled, barely, and shook their hands. Dr. House eyes her, taking note that she is wearing Wilson's shirt.

"So. Have fun during the storm Wilson?" House asked sarcastically.

Wilson rolled his eyes as Cuddy stifled a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. Listen, obviously I'm not dead, so I'd appreciate if you two got on your way and let Ellen and I enjoy the rest of the day."

House looked mildly astonished, and Cuddy just grins. She pulled House out of Wilson's home.

Wilson turns to Ellen as the door shut behind House and Cuddy. He grinned as he pulled her into a long kiss.

Ellen stifled a smile as his lips caress hers.


	8. Questions Unaswered

The roads had finally cleared and Wilson and Ellen could then leave the house. Ellen still needed to go in to work, but since most schools were closed she opted not to. When Wilson had asked her, somewhat concerned, if her job would be affected, Ellen had replied carelessly that she could always go back to her old job in Sweden.

They were driving to the hospital, when the air started to get awkward and tense.

Wilson cleared his throat.

"So, Ellen, what we…have had…these past days, what does it – what does it mean?" He asked, casting hesitant eyes her way.

Ellen shrugged and looked out the window.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I – whatever you want it to mean…?"

"Well I want it to mean what you want it to mean. So what do you want it to mean?"

Wilson sighed, trying to grasp whatever she was saying.

"So, you're saying you want whatever I want?"

Ellen rolled her eyes and turned in her seat.

"You know for a genius doctor you can be pretty dense sometimes. James, I want you. I want you to want me. If you don't, that's fine."

Wilson blew air out forcefully, turned left, and parked. They sat in the car for a few minutes, not yet ready to face the world.

"I – don't know what I want yet."

Ellen nodded.

"Okay. That's okay, James."

He nodded and they both set out to the hospital.

Wilson linked his arm through Ellen's as they walked through the front doors. Ellen smiled slightly as the warm air of the hospital hit her face. Wilson led her to the clinic, on the way passing Dr. Cuddy. She smiled knowingly as they whisked past her. Once they got in a free room Ellen sat on the examination table as Wilson instructed her to.

"I just want to clean your cut more, make sure you're perfectly healthy."

Ellen nodded as Wilson grabbed his supplies and began to inspect her wound more.

"I'm also going to prescribe you some antibiotics, since you were walking around in freezing weather and all. Just to prevent any cold."

Ellen sighed as Wilson left the room to get her pills. She tapped her nails in boredom as she waited for him. When the door opened up just seconds after Wilson left, Ellen looked up in surprise. But, instead of Wilson appearing in the doorway, Dr. House was standing there.

"Dr. House, right?" Ellen asked as she got up from the table.

House nodded, shutting the door.

"Wilson's secret woman." He narrowed his eyes.

Ellen laughed a little, not moving from her spot.

"Where's James?"

House shrugged.

"Told him one of his dying kids was…dying."

She narrowed her eyes as well.

"So you lied to him?"

"Everybody lies."

Ellen nodded, casting her eyes downward.

"You want to know something."

House smirked as Ellen looked up again.

"What's the deal with you two? You stayin' around?"

Ellen shrugged, walking toward him.

"There's no deal. And I don't know yet."

House nodded. Ellen opened the door.

"Any more questions?"

He nodded in the negative and Ellen walked out.

House smirked as he walked out as well, in search of Cuddy.


	9. Bump in the Road

House walked into Cuddy's office. He did not say a word at all as he sat down. Cuddy narrowed her eyes in confusion as House simply sat, toying with his cane.

"Is there something you need?" She asked in humor.

House shrugged nonchalantly, pursing his lips together.

Cuddy grinned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Wilson's new girlfriend?"

His eyes darted to hers and he smirked, got up and hobbled away.

"Aw, jealousy doesn't suit you Cuddles." He threw over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

Wilson returned to the small clinic room, only to find it empty. He frowned, shook the small orange bottle in his hand, and turned to leave.

He passed the clinic's waiting area, Ellen not to be found. Then, he thought she may have gone to the ladies room, so he walked to the nearest one and stood outside. He tapped his finger on the pill bottle impatiently.

"Waiting for Mrs. New Wilson?" He heard from behind him.

Wilson turned, already knowing who was behind him. He smirked, put the pill bottle in his coat pocket and turned around.

"Waiting for your hooker, House? Or, did Cuddy finally give in?"

House grinned, tapping his cane on the tile.

"Mrs. New Wilson isn't in the bathroom. Come on, I know where she is."

House nodded his head, motioning Wilson to follow. He did, and they soon found a comfortable silence.

House soon stopped in front of Wilson's office door.

"Why is she in here?" Wilson asked curiously.

House shrugged as he said: "Beats me. Said she had an important phone call, so I pointed her in your office direction, buddy."

House slapped Wilson on the back and turned to leave, looking over his shoulder to watch Wilson enter the office, his face in a frown.

Wilson walked into the office quietly, to find Ellen sitting in a chair in the corner. As soon as she saw him she got up out of her seat, her eyes wide.

"James. I'm sorry, I got a call," her face brightened a bit and she started to smile, "a really important call, James."

Wilson smiled as well, for Ellen's smile was contagious. He walked over to her, taking her small and slender hands in his own.

"What is it?"

Ellen's smile intensified.

"I got a job offer. And, I know that staying here and teaching would be amazing, but James, this offer…it's big. I mean, really big."

"Well, that's great Ellen!"

Unfortunately, that was when Ellen's smile faltered, and turned into a frown.

"There's one thing, James. The job, it's, well, James, it's in London."

"Oh."

She dropped her eyes to the floor and nodded.

"Yeah, 'Oh'. I haven't taken it yet, but I'm contemplating on saying yes. James, I want you to know I'm hesitating because I want to stay here too, be with you."

Wilson smiled fondly, kissing Ellen tenderly on the lips. She rested her forehead on his when he pulled away.

"Take it Ellen. It seems amazing, and I can't hold you back from something like that. We can still be together, Ellen. We can do it."

She looked up at him, and he pulled her close to him, while she whispered:

"Okay, okay."


	10. Salutations

_Omg, last chapter guys!_

* * *

Four months passed before it came for Ellen to move. She and Wilson had spent everyday together since then, just living in the moment. At present, Wilson was helping Ellen pack her things in boxes, for the next week-end she would leave for London.

"Where do you want this box?" Wilson asked her, carrying a large box in his hands.

Ellen moved from one foot to another, biting her lip.

"Mmm, put it….there." She pointed to a space available on the floor, next to her boxes of clothes.

Wilson set the box down gently and walked over to Ellen.

"I'm going to miss you, you know."

Ellen smiled, resting her arms loosely on his shoulders.

"I'll miss you too."

Wilson stepped forward, and Ellen smirked.

"And I'm warning you that I'm going to call you every night."

Ellen laughed lightly.

"What about the time difference?"

Wilson shrugged.

"I guess I'll just have to wake you up then."

"Ah, yes, but what – " Ellen was cut off by Wilson, as his lips reached hers, kissing her words away. She sighed into the kiss and tightened her grip on him. Wilson's hand cupped her cheek and Ellen's hands moved from his shoulders to his back, pulling him closer to her.

"I'm _really_ going to miss you."

* * *

The day came for Wilson to take Ellen to the airport. The day seemed long, morose, and tense. Wilson didn't ask Ellen to stay, for he knew how much she wanted the opportunity, but the truth is, is that he wanted nothing more than to tell her that.

The drive seemed like an eternity and all Ellen wanted to do was go back to Wilson's place and hide underneath the blankets. He hadn't said much to her all day, just what was necessary, and she was beginning to think he was mad at her.

They reached the airport after an hour, and Ellen almost did not get out of the car. It was only when Wilson softly said her name that she finally moved; and he realized this was hard for her too.

The two of them walked in silence as they made their way to the Departure Area; the only sound coming from Ellen's suitcase, rolling behind them. She grasped his hand as they walked, finding strength in him; and him in her.

Both were not ready.

When Ellen's flight was announced, she almost ran to Wilson's car. Almost. He looked at her then, hoping a bit, but not asking, if she would stay. She hugged him, her purse falling to the floor. He breathed in deeply, sighing as she held on to him. She finally pulled back, only to be brought back in as he kissed her. It was full of desperation, need, want, and hope; and Ellen knew she would never forget it.

She boarded the plane with a final kiss and a tearful glance back at him.

* * *

Wilson arrived home, exhausted, sad. His home was dark, and felt cold and empty without Ellen. He dropped his keys on the side table, flicked on the light carelessly. His jacket was shed as he walked into their – his – bedroom, flicking on that light as well. It was only when he looked up; that he lost his breath and his eyes grew wide.

She is sitting on his – their – bed. She looks the same – of course she would, it has only been three hours. She stands, her hair falling rebelliously into her face. He wants to brush it back behind her ear. But he resists.

"Ellen." He speaks. His voice is soft, breathless, and he wants to take her in his arms so badly.

She opens her mouth then, a small smile gracing her features.

"I _really_ missed you."


End file.
